


sneaking in

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson and Nico are teachers at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sneaking in

Nico still remembers having to sneak Jenson into the prefects' bathroom for late night make out sessions. Okay, well, it was for more than that too, but really, it started out as kissing and nothing much more because the prefects' bathroom was _private_ , sort of. Now they're both teachers back at Hogwarts, and yeah being in different houses means they've still got to sneak around, but at least they don't have to worry about being found out and reprimanded and having points deducted off their respective houses.

Some things don't change though.

'Jenson,' Nico gasps, fingernails sinking into Jenson's shoulder, trying to get his attention. Not that Jenson's got much of that left, given how he's fucking Nico in the lovely pool in the teacher's bathroom.

'Shh,' Jenson says, shifting to bite down where Nico's neck meets his shoulder. Nico cries out, arching against him, a few more thrusts is all it takes before Jenson's coming inside Nico.

Afterwards, when they're bathing proper, Nico pokes Jenson in the side, cocking his head towards the painting on the wall. There's a pretty forest nymph, and she's looking at the both of them with what can only be described as a very satisfied grin on her face.

'I could've sworn I've seen her before,' Jenson says, frowning.

'Was she from the prefects' bathroom?' Nico studies the painting, brow furrowed.

The nymph flicks her hair at the both of them before walking right out of the frame.


End file.
